High School Twlight
by tay2kewl4u
Summary: The twilight characters are going back to high school but with a twist.short summary i know
1. Chapter 1

High School Twilight

**Prolog –**Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob are brothers and sister they are the Cullens, And Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, and Alice are sisters and brother they are the Hales. Edward- football star quarter back, Rosalie- popular, Jasper- baseball star pitcher, Jacob- baseball star first base, Bella- shy girl, Alice- miss congeniality, Emmett- football star, and Renesmee- cheerleader. Renesmee, Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Jacob are sophomores and Emmett and Rosalie are seniors.

**Chapter 1 Get ready because here we come**

**Cullen's house**

"Hurry up, Rosalie, you are so slow."

Jacob was so impatient.

"Oh please. She is still going to be there, god." The person who is the (she is supposed to be Renesmee) he loved her and always tried to show off.

"Yeah to help her with her homework hahahahaha (snort) hehehehehehe" Jasper was such a loser

"Shut up Jasper at least I don't like Miss Congeniality" Jacob started laughing

"What ever I'm ready let's go" Rosalie pushed all of them out the door.

They all walked out the door and took Rosalie's BMW

**Hales house**

"Hurry up Emmett stop pampering yourself for Rosalie" Renesmee was also impatient

"I'm coming god, and why are you such in a rush I thought you hated that kid Jacob"

"I do but I don't hate my squad"

They all left and took Emmett's car

**At school**

Cullens wait by the car as they all see the Hales drive up. Renesmee walks off to her squad she has her uniform on and so does the whole squad. Bella walked off with Alice and didn't even speak. Emmett walked off with Rosalie, and Edward, Jasper, and Jacob walked off by themselves.

Bell rings

**In class Jacob pov**

Everyone except Emmett and Rosalie are in Biology the table seating is Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, and Jacob and Renesmee. The teacher walks in and calls the roll. Renesmee is putting on lip gloss and Jacob is just staring at her.

"Would you please stop looking at me" Renesmee said as she was finishing up

"I think god lost an angel because you are amazing" Jacob was so romantic

"Wow that was so lame" Renesmee got an attitude going on

"Come on be nice to me, I'm nice to you" Jacob was so sweet

"Why should I" What is wrong with Renesmee

"Because you should" WOW Jacob yelling at Renesmee

"Ok class today we will be learning about pollen"

I was so bored when I saw a note fall it said Renesmee on it but she wasn't looking she was looking at the teacher. So this was my chance to take it and I did I took the note and I read it, it said that

_Nessie you should so try out for the soccer team I mean you went to a world champion game and played and won in it you are the best I have ever seen._

Wow Nessie soccer I thought all she did was cheerleading

"What do you have" Nessie said as she looked at me then looked at the note

"Give it to me right now" Renesmee was so mad now

"Fine"

As Nessie was reading the note I kept thinking about what it said soccer team I thought she loved cheerleading. I saw Nessie throw it back to a girl.

"What did you read?"

"All of it, I didn't know you liked soccer" Jacob was so confused

"I don't like soccer I love it" wow

"I thought you heart was only on cheerleading" still confused

"I do but I love a lot of other things" nice Nessie

"Like what" Wow they aren't in an argument yet

"Well, I like to dance, sing, act, and play soccer" Renesmee has so many talents

"Wow I didn't know you did all of that"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" There's more god Renesmee

Bell rings and then Renesmee goes to her next three subjects P.E., English, Lunch and then Math what she hated. Everyone was so happy because the big baseball game was tomorrow and then the after party when they win.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Game

Chapter 2-The Big Game

At the game Renesmee is cheering. The score is Home 6 and Guest 4 it is half time. The cheerleaders do a pyramid and Renesmee is on the top and they break apart Renesmee falls straight down and another cheerleader falls on her arm but only her wrist breaks. Everybody sees her fall and she goes on the bench to sit down and her cheerleading couch starts to talk.

"How bad does it hurt" The couch was so worried Renesmee was there best cheerleader

"I can't move it" Poor Renesmee

The doctor comes and examines her ankle

"It's broke I'm sorry to say this but you can't cheer for the rest of the season" There was only five weeks left of the season.

"WHAT No we have a competition next week we need all the practice I'm there best cheerleader". By the way only Renesmee, her couch and the doctor is in the dugout the team was on the field and the cheerleaders were on the bench on the other side of the field.

"Renesmee I'm really sorry but you can't cheer" Oh the doctor is Carlisle

"But I'm a sophomore, I have a boyfriend, and I'm a cheerleader GOD DAMMIT" ok she is so mad her boyfriend is James. They are not Vampires just regular students.

"Renesmee don't say that but since you are out Winnie will have to step up and be caption" Was the couch serious Winnie and Renesmee hate each other they went head to head for caption but Renesmee won.

"What no no no you can't, Winnie is not a real caption she doesn't have what it takes"

"I'm sorry but the rules say that if the caption steps down the runner-up has to step up"

"AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs everybody turns to look at the dugout.

"Renesmee stop this you are acting like a child" Now the couch is mad

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CHOOSE WINNIE OVER ME THEN I QUIT" Renesmee was talking nonsense

Before the couch could say a word Renesmee was out the dugout and heading toward her car which is a Jaguar red she could feel people staring at her.

"Why don't you take a picture it last longer" Renesmee said looking back all the fans were staring at her not even notching that they won the game.

James follows her and on accident he grabs her broken wrist.

"OHHHHHHHHH" poor Renesmee she just getting hurt too much

"Sorry" James was so dumb

"It's ok"

"So do you still want to go to the after party?"

"Don't you even think that this stupid little wrist is going to stop me from going to the after party? Plus I have a surprise for Winnie there is no way she is getting my spot." What is she going to do now?

Renesmee and James gets in the car and drive Renesmee drops James off at his house.

"I'll meet you at the party is that ok"

"Fine just promise to be there"

"Ok I love you" Awwwwww James is so sweet  
"Love you too"

Renesmee kisses James bye and drives off. Renesmee gets her place and finds a note from her sisters and brother.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_We have gone to the party already so sorry we couldn't wait hope to see you at the party. Love, Bella_

_Hey we have to go shopping for something new to make that wrist band sparkle thinking about maybe gems I don't know but it is so going to be cute. Love, Alice_

_Yo I was Hungry so bye. Emmett _

After reading the letter Renesmee gets her clothes that Alice got her a hot halter top that was blue and white and then a short skirt with channel high heels. She looked hot but girls would think she is a slut.

Renesmee got her keys got in the car and was on her way to the party.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey to all my fans out there so I have writer's block and I need help. What should happen at the party give me your best ideas (nobody's ideas are dumb so speak up). I will take whatever sounds good so make it great. **


End file.
